Más que papel
by AkiraHilar
Summary: No podía dormir cuando la idea seguía dando vueltas, planteándole una posibilidad que en otro tiempo hubiera sonado insólita.


**Autor:** AkiraHilar  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> No podía dormir cuando la idea seguía dando vueltas, planteándole una posibilidad que en otro tiempo hubiera sonado insólita.  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> NC-15  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna  
><strong>Pareja Principal:<strong> Defteros x Asmita

* * *

><p><strong><em>Más que papel<em>**

Aquella noche Defteros se quedó en silencio observando la televisión. Las noticias estaban sonando, justo cuando se preparaba para dormir. Habían pasado una noche tranquila, conversando de viejos tiempos juntos y riendo con algunas anécdotas. Asmita con su risa melodiosa y él, como siempre, con esa forma ronca de reír un poco mientras miraba la expresión divertida de su pareja. Quizás por eso, por haber pensado en ese momento que no deseaba más que estar con él, la noticia había tomado una seriedad impensable.

Asmita estaba acostado, ya cubierto con las sábanas y con el rostro hacía él esperándolo para dormir. Al otro día tenía que ir temprano al trabajo y Asmita aprovecharía para atender el vivero y las nuevas plantas que llegarían al mediodía. Defteros finalmente decidió fruncir el ceño y apagar el televisor. Dejó el control a un lado de su mesa, sobre el despertador y se acomodó para abrazar a su pareja como ya estaba acostumbrado. No importaba si había más probabilidades de amanecer con un brazo dormido, le gustaba en demasía sentir el peso de Asmita cerca del suyo hasta despertar.

Con los dedos acariciando lerdamente la cabellera rubia, Defteros intentaba hallar descanso. La verdad es que veía con ojos abiertos el techo plano de su habitación y escuchaba el sonido del aire acondicionado. No podía dormir, cuando la idea seguía dando vueltas, planteándole una posibilidad que en otro tiempo hubiera sonado insólita.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Defteros movió su mirada hacía la cabeza rubia acostada en su regazo. Asmita se había movido un poco, rozando sus piernas con las de él mientras hallaba mejor acomodo. Pero lo que en verdad había llamado su atención es que Asmita lo leía. No necesitaba sus ojos para darse cuenta de cada uno de sus estados de ánimo.

—Tu tampoco. —Acusó, como si eso disminuyera un poco su propia culpa. Asmita sonrió y pasó sus manos de manera suave sobre el pecho desnudo.

—Sabes que no duermo hasta que empiezas a roncar.

—No ronco… mucho. —Se defendió inútilmente y frunció su ceño. Asmita rió suave y bajó el ritmo de su caricia.

—Creo que… muchas parejas estarán felices. —La inesperada conversación de su pareja lo tomó por sorpresa, incluso sobresaltándose bajo él.

—¿Las parejas?

—Sí, lo del matrimonio igualitario. —Eso era lo último que había sonado en las noticias antes de apagar el televisor—. Seguro muchos deben estar contentos con eso.

—Ujum…

Siguió en silencio permitiendo que el tiempo ayudara a que obtuvieron el descanso. Para Defteros no fue sí, más bien había reforzado la idea que ya se había instalado en su mente, como una semilla sembrada en tierra fértil. Así que al cabo de unos minutos, se permitió hablar.

—Mmm… te gustaría… ¿casarte? —Para hacer la pregunta había arrugado el entrecejo con fuerza, provocando que las líneas de su frente se acentuara ante esa posibilidad. Asmita se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Ya lo estoy.

Asmita sonrió —Defteros lo supo aunque no lo mirara directamente— y se apretó más a él con esa confirmación. Con diez años viviendo juntos, era de esperarse que el termino de matrimonio no representara nada más. En algún momento se durmió y tuvo un extraño y para nada normal sueño de trajes, tortas y bolos con dos muñecos encima.

Decir que había despertado demasiado irritado era poco. Su mente le había traicionado y el sueño que había tenido no tenía sentido ni razón de ser. Así malhumorado se fue al taller, tras despedirse de su pareja con un ligero beso en sus labios. La sensación no menguó los días siguientes mientras la noticia se extendía.

Asmita había sabido lidiar como siempre con su mal humor, dejándolo tranquilo cuando lo veía particularmente molesto y acercándose con suavidad cuando lo sentía apagado. Esas cosas, habían reforzado aún más la idea. Era como si de repente fuera tan evidente la forma en que Asmita lo conocía y como había aprendido a vivir con él, más allá de la complacencia sexual que tenía cuando intimaban. Asmita no solo era su amante, también era su amigo. Y no podía concebir un futuro que no lo tuviera a él en alguna parte de la ecuación.

Sin embargo, el tema del matrimonio igualitario y las largas filas de parejas esperando por casarse le provocaba un humor enrarecido. A veces veía por las noticias en el taller el cuento de los dos ancianos que habían convivido por 40 años y ahora podían cumplir su sueño juntos. O de las dos jóvenes activistas gays que por fin podrían casarse. ¿Estaba mal que Asmita ni siquiera pensara en esa posibilidad? ¿Acaso Defteros hubiera esperado algo así?

¡Inadmisible! Se convenció que todo lo que pasaba era la sobredosis de amor y sueños por bodas que lo rodeaba que el hecho de esperar que Asmita pretendiera casarse con él. Incluso, lo adjudicó a su propia naturaleza mezquina y asocial, que detestaba tanta luz de repente, como si con eso pudieran olvidarse de otros problemas sociales más importantes.

Por ello, aquella noche harto de escuchar la noticia de los números de parejas que ya se habían casado, no solo mandó a apagar la TV sino que buscó con Asmita una forma de desconectarse por completo de la idea. Entre caricias y besos, entre suspiros y gemidos, de nuevo halló espacio dentro de él para liberar su frustración y así mismo sentirlo más cerca. Como siempre, Asmita lo había recibido con entrega, como si importar qué pasara, siempre podría volver a él y conseguir paz.

Era estimulante y a su vez frustrante esa sensación. Tras el orgasmo, se quedó acostado sobre él respirando sobre su hombro con la frente arrugada y los labios cerrados. Mientras más trataba de huir de la idea, más se aferraba a ella sin descanso. Y todo lo que veía, oía, o hacía Asmita le otorgaba más peso a esa posibilidad.

No pareció ser un secreto para Asmita, cuando este acarició su cabello, en especial sobre su oreja, con movimientos tiernos y relajantes. Incluso había inclinado su rostro para dejarle un pequeño beso en la frente, mientras aceptaba sin queja su peso sobre él.

—¿Cuándo me dirás que es lo que piensas? —Había ido al grano. Sin complicaciones, sin disimulo. Defteros arrugó más su frente negándose a hablar aunque ya sabía que no había forma de escapar de la afilada capacidad de deducción de Asmita—. Tienes días pensándolo, es algo importante, y no me quieres decir.

—No pienso en nada. —Se defendió y subió su rostro ligeramente para verlo de frente. Su cabello estaba despeinado y aún se veían los rastros de sonrojo en su piel blanca después del orgasmo. Habían algunas gotitas de sudor instaladas sobre la unión de sus labios y bajo su nariz…

—Mentiroso.

Y no había reclamo en su voz. Asmita simplemente subió su mano para atrapar algunos mechones que caían de su cabello y luego la llevo a su piel, acariciando sin demora los pómulos. Cruzó por la frente, sus cejas espesas, bajó por el puente de su nariz y Defteros se dejó verter por la indecible sensación de intimidad que le provocaba eso. Ladeó su rostro y atrapó con su colmillo un tramo pequeño de la piel de la palma de Asmita, antes de dejarle un beso en ese mismo punto.

Defteros tuvo que admitir que no faltaría mucho para que Asmita abriera todas sus motivaciones y le explicara algo que por sí mismo se negaba a comprender, aunque estuviera a la vista. En realidad, tardó menos de lo que había pensado, porque allí, junto a sus caricias, se lo dijo con la impensable calma que Asmita tomaba para hacer todo en la vida.

—Estás enfurruñado, es algo importante, muy serio. —Lo leía mientras pasaba los dedos por cada arruga en su frente que perdía profundidad gracias a la caricia—. Y no me quieres decir. —Tras el silencio de Defteros, quien había suavizado su mirada hasta hacerla terriblemente dócil, Asmita sonrió y dejó ambas manos enmarcando su rostro—. No tenemos que demostrarle nada a la sociedad, Defteros. —Y allí estaba…—. No tienes que sentirte comprometido a asumir algo que no hace falta para los dos, solo porque el resto del mundo lo hace. Nos tenemos a los dos y a nuestra promesa… y no nos ha fallado en estos diez años.

No podía decir que se sentía aliviado y que la carga había menguado. Es más, de algún modo sintió un desaire al escucharlo hablar así. Pese a eso, se recostó a su lado y le abrazó con posesividad, metiendo su nariz en la curva de su hombro y cuello y respirando desde allí el aroma particular de su cuerpo, enfriándose en la noche. Se quedó dormido de esa manera.

Los días continuaron y sus esfuerzos por desligarse del tema empezaron a dar fruto ayudado por la manera en que las noticias dejaban de darle importancia a los matrimonios. Se dedicaron a darle énfasis a otros tipos de problemáticas y eso colaboró en mucho para que Defteros dejara de pensarlo en cada momento. Además las palabras de Asmita de algún modo lo habían desligado de esa responsabilidad. Si para Asmita no era tan importante, no lo tenía que ser para él. ¿O sí?

Quizás tenía que ver por el modo en que él percibía a las promesas. Le gustaba a viva voz, aunque fuera en la intimidad casi como si fuese un juramento. Pero era algo que a esa altura de su vida, no iba a revelar.

Hubiera seguido esa calma de no haber ocurrido el encuentro con Degel. Todo de seguro se hubiera diluido hasta volver a la normalidad, sino fuera por él. Como trabajaba en un taller mecánico, estaba en plena reparación del automóvil de su amigo cuando ocurrió la mención. Defteros se levantó, se golpeó la cabeza y luego la mano intentando apartarse del vehículo.

—¿Estás bien? —Degel había dejado de lado la calurosa discusión con Kardia vía Whatsapp para verlo emerger de debajo del vehículo, rodando con la plataforma hacía afuera. Defteros se pasó el antebrazo sudado por el rostro, y trató de olvidar el dolor de su frente y la posibilidad de que se hinchara.

—Lo estoy.

—Debes tener cuidado. —Volvió su vista al aparato antes de fruncir el celo y suspirar con hastío—. Como te decía, no sé qué es lo que tiene Kardia en la cabeza. No porque todos los gays de la zona vayan a correr a casarse tenemos que hacerlo nosotros.

Tuvo que levantarse y buscar apresuradamente su paño para quitarse el sudor de la frente y de los brazos, así como ligeros rastros de aceite. Su rostro estaba malhumorado e intentaba no tener que intervenir en esa discusión. Pero Degel parecía necesitar que alguien le escuchara aún si no le emitían respuesta. Asmita era experto en hace eso sin sentirse afectado. Pero Defteros…

—Solo tenemos 4 años viviendo juntos. Es demasiado pronto. Además, siento que al hacerlo ahora sería como gritarle al gobierno las gracias por hacernos el favor de permitir un derecho que deberíamos tener «de facto», en vez de seguir con esas dogmas tradicionalistas e irritantes de la religión.

Le sorprendía escuchar a Degel tan enojado con el tema, cuando había sido uno de los que seguían la aparente legalización de las uniones civiles igualitarias. Incluso lo había comentado en varias reuniones que habían tenido juntos con sus parejas, Asmita siempre le escuchaba con atención. Defteros sinceramente había estado más al pendiente de las muecas que hacía Kardia y como atacaba a sus papas fritas sin pensarlo, que a ese asunto en particular.

Resultaba irónico que después de haber discutido tanto apoyando esos derechos, ahora rechazara el matrimonio con Kardia. Parecía que jamás en sus planes había estado que Kardia, siendo como era, hubiera pensado en ese compromiso.

—Quizás… pensó que a ti si te gustaba la idea. —Fue su pensamiento más lógico a toda la situación. Incluso lo imaginaba… de haber escuchado a Asmita hablar con tanta pasión sobre eso, hubiera llegado a esa conclusión y lo hubiera ofrecido sin esperar, solo para hacerle entender que si era importante para él, lo sería para sí mismo.

Degel lo miró por un momento, francamente tomado por sorpresa.

—Te la pasaste hablando de eso casi todo el año —dijo en un tono enojado, aunque no sabía por qué—. Ahora dices que no quieres.

—No es que no quiera… es que…

En realidad no tenía modo de justificarlo. Defteros más irritado de lo normal, volvió a rodar bajo el auto dispuesto a seguir con su actividad y dejar aquel tema en el olvido. Entendía que Kardia se enojara, es más, ya estaba de su lado pese a no entender del todo la discusión.

—Imagino que tú y Asmita deben estar desentendidos del asunto. —Defteros maldijo la reciente necesidad de hablar de Degel, mientras lo escuchaba—. Nunca los vi muy interesados al respecto.

—Él dice que no tenemos que demostrarle nada a la sociedad. —Por el tono usado, fue fácil para Degel deducir que había algo más en esa aparente apatía que Defteros quería imprimirle.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas tú al respecto?

Había logrado evadir a Degel, o más bien, ignorarlo. No respondió a esa pregunta aunque por dentro no dejó de darles vueltas y vueltas, conforme pasaban las horas laborales. Cuando le tocó irse, luego de darse un baño, recogió su morral y salió hacia a la parada. Pero en vez de quedarse esperando al autobús, decidió seguir a pie sin rumbo fijo, con las ideas revoloteando a mil en su cabeza. Necesitaba caminar para despejarse y aunque no lo había pensado conscientemente, se dirigía a casa.

En el camino, vio a diversas realidades sociales caminando a su alrededor. Él estaba allí sin estar, como un ente perdido y de aspecto atemorizante —en especial por el modo en que las mujeres se apartaban— que le otorgaba su cabello húmedo y enmarañado definiendo sus rasgos duros. Él siempre había sido alguien taciturno. Su personalidad no era precisamente la de socializar. Y como siempre sentía que daba temor —sobre todo desde niño por ese colmillo que había sido razones de burlas y golpes para su hermano—, prefería el silencio y permanecer alejados de todos.

Asmita había llegado a su vida de una forma inusual, pero inolvidable. Estaba solo en una parada de autobús, con un folleto en mano doblado en espera del siguiente transporte. Ya había pedido ayuda antes y ninguna de las jóvenes se detuvieron a leer que tenía en el folleto creyendo que pediría limosna. Era fácil esperarlo así cuando traía un bastón para invidentes y los lentes oscuros. Así que cuando Defteros lo vio, sentado y esperando pacientemente, se sorprendió de sí mismo al sentir tanta rabia al verlo tan indefenso allí.

Él se ofreció a leerle el folleto. Mientras lo hacía, escuchaba a Asmita decirle que necesitaba llegar, que era un concierto que había esperado por mucho y adoraba como la chica tocaba el violín. Defteros se sintió mal al comprobar que la fecha ya había pasado y que no, ya no la oiría. Lucía tan entusiasmado con la idea de oírla que él no se sentía con deseos de tirar sus ánimos.

Talvez fue su intrincado sentido de justicia, no estuvo seguro de que lo llevó a actuar de ese modo hasta que ya lo había hecho. Quizás fue sentir que podía ser útil para alguien que no podía ver su apariencia para pensar que le haría daño, y más bien confiaba en él. Quizás fue sentir que hacía lo correcto. Se lo llevó, sin decirle nada sobre el concierto perdido, y fueron hasta un parque retirado del centro pero cercano a un conservatorio de música.

Allí, más o menos siempre a esa hora, era posible encontrar a músicos tocando en el parque, sin afán de lucrar, solo de hacer sentir su música a aquellos que se movían por esos árboles. Su hermano estudió cerca, y por ello cuando iba a esperarlo siempre se quedaba allí a escuchar la música y dormir de vez en cuando. Cuando llevó a Asmita, no fue para dormir, sino para ver con extraña expectación el rostro del ciego cuando lo sentó frente a una banca donde un trío de cuerdas interpretaba una melodía.

Fue muy tarde cuando pensó en el desatino de llevarlo a otro lugar y no al concierto que buscaba. Incluso, esperó que el mismo Asmita le reclamara con justa razón porque no lo había llevado al lugar donde supuestamente debía ir. Pero más bien se quedó quieto, disfrutó de las melodías mientras mecía su rostro y sonreía con disimulo. Cuando decidió decirle, se disculpó, explicándole que lo había traído allí porque el concierto que buscaba ya había ocurrido una semana atrás. Asmita estuvo lejos de sentirse ofendido. Más bien, le dirigió una expresión agradecida. Y fue ese precisamente el inicio…

No iba a comentar que media hora después se había quedado dormido en la banca, con el ciego a su lado y sin músicos. Que Asmita no se movió hasta que él despertara…

Sus pasos lo habían llevado a la misma parada de autobús en la que lo había encontrado y a la cual volvieron a altas horas de la noche, antes de dejarlo en su casa. Entonces comprendió de donde venía toda esa irritación con el tema y la necesidad de darle vueltas y vueltas.

Era cierto, ellos no tenían que demostrarles nada a la sociedad. El papel no iba a decir que se amaban más o menos que otra pareja que decidiera no casarse. Tampoco iba a darles más permiso para seguir caminando tomados de la mano al hacer la compras y hacer caso omiso de las personas que los miraban con desprecio simplemente porque no estaban de acuerdo con su modo de vida. Pero… el papel si diría algo: que Asmita no estaba solo.

Que nadie podría engañarlo confiándose de su ceguera o aislarlo de sus derechos como ciudadano, porque había alguien que velaría con él por ello. Que estaba él, que él podía exigir por ambos. Que Asmita no tenía que pedir limosna del gobierno, porque él trabajaba también para él. Que no tenía que depender de una pensión, porque estaba él. Era mucho más práctico, y a su vez, mucho más valioso el significado del matrimonio desde esa perspectiva, sin toda la efusividad rosa que solían darles la tradición. Era otra manera de cuidarlo frente a la sociedad.

No era una promesa, la promesa ellos ya la tenían.

Era la garantía que nada de lo exterior, ajeno a ellos, les impidiera el cumplirla.

Defteros regresó a casa con las ideas mucho más claras tras hora y media caminando. Al llegar, encontró a Asmita sentado en el mueble, con el celular en la mano y el rostro preocupado. En ese momento recordó que había dejado su móvil en silencio y al sacarlo, encontró decenas de llamadas de su parte. Fue inevitable sentir esa calidez extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? —Asmita se apresuró a llegar hasta él y tocar sus brazos y estómago, como si buscar alguna herida—. Tardaste en venir y no me avisaste.

—Olvidé poner el teléfono a sonar. Lo siento. —Defteros no tardó en sonreír, al notar la manera en que Asmita comprobaba su bienestar con sus manos—. No pasó nada, solo me vine caminando.

—¿Desde tan lejos? —Las manos de Asmita rápidamente ascendieron a su rostro y se detuvieron en donde sintió la protuberancia—. Te golpeaste aquí.

—Oh sí, en el trabajo pero… no fue nada.

—¿Seguro no fuiste a la clínica por eso? Aunque no hueles a clínica…

—Ven… —Defteros desvió la atención de Asmita al golpe de su frente para enfocarla en sus labios, al robarle un beso mucho más intenso que sus habituales saludos. Apretó su espalda y lo asió fuertemente contra él hasta que Asmita respondió con la misma intensidad, abrazándolo en el proceso. Solo se separaron cuando se hallaron sin aire.

Así, de cerca, Defteros no quiso perder el contacto, por eso rozó suavemente su nariz con la suya. Se encontraba decidido, estaba totalmente convencido de dar ese paso. No solo protegería a Asmita, sino que le daría derechos para que nadie le negara la oportunidad de saber de él o de luchar por su propio bienestar si él no pudiera hacerlo por sí mismo.

—Asmita. —Reforzó el abrazo, sosteniéndolo íntimamente—. Quiero que nos casemos.

Defteros esperó por su parte la argumentación de Asmita y ya tenía listas las razones para justificar ese deseo y hacerle ver porque no solo era correcto, sino porqué él lo deseaba con particular fervor. Pero no ocurrió, Asmita no preguntó nada. Tras la sorpresa que dibujó su rostro, vino una expresión de entendimiento que se reflejó en su sonrisa como una respuesta que no necesitaba de más explicaciones.

Asmita lo sabía, siempre lo supo. A Defteros le quedó tan claro que se preguntó, por un momento, porque aún después de diez años seguía sorprendiéndolo.

Quizás de eso se trataba. Por ello, podía pensar en que estarían juntos por muchísimos más.

* * *

><p>Gracias por las lecturas.<p> 


End file.
